How Crazy Could They Be?
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: This is my story in response to the thank you contest for my story The Kiss. Will takes Nico to spend Christmas with his family. Title makes no sense but eh.
1. Chapter 1

How Crazy Can They Be?

 **A/n: Hey, guys, as of today 10/29/15 I've stopped voting on my little 'thank you' contest I did for my story "The Kiss". And the winner is *drum roll* NUMBER 2: HOW CRAZY CAN THEY BE? This won with four out of twelve votes, thank you to all those who voted. This is the winner, which means it will defiantly be written and posted, but I may continue to write for the other prompts. No promises, but tell me what you think. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about right now visit my story "The Kiss" for details. Thank you, and here we go…**

"Come on, Nico, I promise you'll like them." Will begged his boyfriend, trying his hardest to hold the puppy dog face.

"I'm sure I would, but that's not why I said no, and you know it." Nico replied choosing to ignore the older teen. He turned back around to face the fire place from where he sat on the couch. Having Annabeth help re-design the Hades cabin was a smart idea. Now there were only two, four-post beds with deep purple covers which were places behind the small, black love seat and dark wooded coffee table that had been placed comfortably in front of an obsidian fire place. They had even renovated a bathroom at the back of the cabin, making it really feel worthy of being called home. It was a Friday, which means no camp activities, plus it was December 23, and Chiron had allowed snow into camp. So Nico should be cuddling on the couch with his favorite person (male-wise) in front of the fire place. But, instead he was sitting on the couch trying to ignore his boyfriend, who sat on one of the two beds behind him as he brought up for the millionth time this week a subject Nico would have preferred he dropped.

"But Nicoooo, you'd love it. My mom makes a special Christmas dinner each year and we open presents and play in the snow and drink how chocolate and watch Christmas movies all night. Why don't you want to spend the holidays with my family?" Huffing out of frustration Nico turned around to face his winy boyfriend, bug mistake. Will was sitting cross legged on top of Nico's purple covers with his hands in his lap. His bottom lip was protruding perfectly and his sky blue eyes were wide and begging. Nico felt his resolve melt instantly.

"Fine, I'll go." He huffed in defeat and smile a little as Will let out a victorious 'yeees'. He pushed off of the couch and made his way over to the bed where he stood in front of a grinning Will, who spread his arms welcomingly. Nico gladly sat down side ways on Will's still crossed legs and rested his head in the crook of Will's tanned neck. He sighed in contentment as Will's arms wrapped securely around him.

"You're going to be thankful afterwards, it'll be so much fun." Will said happily nuzzling Nico's hair with his check. The sat for a few moments till Nico spoke up.

"They don't know about me do they?" He said his voice low. He felt Will tense before he answered.

"Well, they know I'm bringing my current partner, Nico, with me for Christmas, and that you have dark hair, brown eyes, and that you're the most amazing person in the world. They also know you like mythomagic and that you're a powerful demigod." Will answered with a nervous laugh.

"But they don't know I'm a boy." Nico stated more than asked as he started drawing circles on Will's chest with his fingers.

"No, no they don't, but it doesn't matter. They're all really cool about stuff like this. Besides I know how you are, and I would never put you in a situation where you would be hurt."

"I know, I just… worry" Nico said as he leaned more into Will.

"I know, angle, just trust me." Will assured, throwing in a pet name he knew could make Nico melt.

"I trust you." Nico responded leaning up and kissing Will's check gently.

 **A/N: Review please. Figures since we just finished Halloween I'd make this story a little festive to get all my readers excited for Christmas, apologies if you don't celebrate Christmas.**

 **As for everything on this web site: I don't own the PJO or HOO books or their characters.**

 **^Applies for all my stories on here, do we even need to do this anymore everyone knows?**

 **~Goth (P.S If my sexuality wasn't a secret from my family I could change it to Gay** **J** **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Goth (P.S If my sexuality wasn't a secret from my family I could change it to Gay** **J** **)**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: So, I figured I start this by asking none of you to mention my sexuality in a review or PM because I share this account with my sister(Geeky) who, like all my family, does NOT know I'm homosexual, and I'd prefer her not to find out, thank you. Sorry, I just got really worried about someone saying something about it since this account is on my sister's email. Now that that's settled I bring to you chapter two!**

About noon the two boys were fully packed and ready to shadow travel. They would have been ready at ten if Will didn't insist Nico take a nap before they left. After everything was taken care of Nico shadow traveled them both, and two suitcases, to Will's mother's house in a small town in Kentucky. The house was tucked behind woods with nothing but a dirt road leading to the house. The house it's self was a two story, white building with a matching wraparound porch that was covered in Christmas lights. They landed at the end of drive way were Nico froze. Will, seeming to notice his boyfriend's hesitation, took his hand and led him to the door with a reassuring smile. Once at the door Will let go of Nico's hand and rang the door bell which could be heard resonating throughout the house. A few moments later the door was opened quickly by a skinny blond woman with light brown eyes. She was taller than Nico, but shorter than Will. She wore a light pink apron over baby blue shirt and darker blue jeans, her hair was the was the same shade of blond as Will's but straight and tied back into a loss ponytail.

"Will!" she exclaimed happily hugging the taller male.

"It's good to see you to Mom." Will responded hugging the woman back. She pulled back and looked him over happily before turning her attention towards Nico. Her eyes momentarily showed confusion, and then melted away into a warm glow.

"You must be Nico, Will's told me so about you. It's a pleasure to meet." She happily smiled though hers gave away a bit of her hesitation.

"You too," Nico said, shyly keeping his hands behind his back.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in, the others are in the kitchen." She said walking inside the house and toward a white door opposite the entrance. Before entering Will leaned over and asked if Nico was okay, he only got a nod in response. Together they set their bags beside the stair case and made their way into the kitchen. The kitchen had light blue walls and white counters with matching cabinets. The dining table was a light brown with about six chairs that matched and a vase of fake sunflowers in the center. Will's mother, Juliet, had returned to cooking at the stove. At the table sat two blond boys clearly older than Will and a little girl with a black beanie perched on her head who looked to be about five or so. As soon as they entered the kitchen the two boys halted their conversation and stared at Nico. But the little girl instantly jumped up from her seat and ran to hug Will.

"WILL!" she cried happily as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"It sounds like someone missed me!" Will teased, but the girl's attention had already been turned towards the shorter male beside her brother.

"Hi, I'm Ken, I'm six." She introduced herself.

"Hi, Ken, I'm Nico." Nico responded gently shaking her outstretched hand. Her facial features took on a look of confusion and she turned her head to look at her two brothers who were still staring at the ravenette.

"I thought you said Nico was a girl?" She asked innocently confused.

"Umm," the one on the right, grey eyes, said helpfully. The one on the left, green eyes, stood up from his seat an approached the small group. He smiled kindly and looked to his sister.

"Well, it appears we were wrong." He answered her gently patting her hat, at which her and flew up to stop him from taking up.

"Okay" She said, accepting it as it was. The green eyed blond turned towards Nico and gave him a calculating look before his face broke out into a wide grin and he extended his hand.

"Names Matthew, I'm Will's older brother." Greeted, Nico hesitantly shock his hand and nodded nervously.

"Tell him old you are, Matt" Ken stated from Will's arms.

"I'm 18," Matt told Nico with an amused eye roll at his sister's actions. By this point Will's other brother, a blond with grey eyes, had joined the by the door. He looked between the two mouths gapping before speaking.

"So, you two are dating?" He asked at last.

"Yes, yes we are." Will answered, Nico noted his nervous tone.

"Okay, I'm Andrew, age 17." He told Nico clearly still stunned.

"Hey, Mama, can I show Nico around the house before dinner, please, pretty please?" Ken asked her mother with a wide hopeful smile. She turned and smiled at her daughter thoughtfully.

"That's a lovely idea Kennedy, and it'll give us some time to talk your brother." She smiled kindly. Ken cheered while squirming out of Will's arms grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him out of the room with promises of him loving it there.

That left the oldest Solaces alone in the kitchen all staring silently at each other. Finally Juliet spoke up hearing the other two make their way upstairs.

"William Solace, why didn't you tell me Nico was a boy?" She scolded.

"Umm, w-well, you see…" Will stuttered nervously before being cut off by Matthew.

"Seriously Will, now I have to take back all those hair products I spent an hour trying to wrap (he finally had mom do it, Andy interrupted) in pink wrapping paper and get something else, so he won't feel left out."

"And we can't go to the mall and nail salon tomorrow either," His mother faked pouted as his Matt continued to grumble about not knowing what to get.

"Your gay?!" Andrew finally spoke up causing both Juliet and Matthew to face palm.

"Well, pansexual, but yes I like boys." Will responded getting nervous again. Andy seemed to be the only one taking this hard.

"Wait, so whole time we've been talking about your 'girlfriend' and how 'she' must be awfully pretty by how you talk about 'her', and your dating a dude?" he asked. Will could only nod mutely. After a moments silence the older male broke out into a fit of laughter causing both Juliet and Matt to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, god, that's priceless. At least you can stop worrying about him getting his 'girlfriend' pregnant at a camp, Mom." He laughed out causing Will and his mother to blush furiously.

Upstairs Nico had begun to take quiet a liking to small girl. She wore a purple shirt with the batman symbol on the front and two black strips on each sleeve with a simple pair of jeans. Though he did wonder about the black stalking cap she wore, but didn't question it. She had taken him through the house showing him all the bedrooms, and guest room. Finally she took him to her room, which was, surprisingly, painted green with multiple poster and drawing on the walls with a simple twin sized bed and toys, mainly legos and star wars figures, littering the floor. She knelt down and dug under her bed before pulling out a shoe box and setting it on her bed.

"Will said you play mythomagic too, you wanna play with me before dinner?" She looked at him with questioning drown eyes. Nico nodded and she practically squealed with joy, before clearing a spot on the floor while Nico went and retrieved his deck. Once he returned they began a very intense (adorable) game.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon. Review please. And please don't mention anything of my sexuality, thank you. And I bid you adue till next time. *bows***

 **P.S. Did anyone notice what I did with Kennedy? She's more of a he and prefers being called Ken and hates the fact she's a girl. (Being the only daughter and not feeling like a girl can be hard.) I might write a story about her becoming a he, but that'll be way later. If I'm not characterizing her well enough PM me, I'll be happy to fix it.**

 **~Goth** **J**


End file.
